One-Short NaLu
by fanny3lol
Summary: Este es un One-Short de 2 capítulos con NaLu y un poco de GraLu...además en el 2 capítulo habra un LEMON NaLu espero y les guste \\(*w*)/
1. Chapter 1

**Hola'! Aqui les dejo un One-Short Nalu con lemon y un poquito de Gralu, si les gusta diganmelo en los comentarios, asi tal vez lo ponga en mi historia ****"Siempre te Ame", hablando de eso se que desde hace mucho no subo capítulo pero no se preocupen pronto lo haré, tengan paciencia pliiis...**

**Bueno sin más bla bla bla los dejo con el One-Short, nos vemos abajo *w*)/**

* * *

La ciudad de Fiore famosa por su hermosura, sencillez y tranquilidad pero sobre todo porque ahí se encuentra el gremio más poderoso de todos...FAIRY TAIL'!~

_Te digo que no natsu, ahh! De vez en cuando es bueno tomarse unas vacaciones sabes_-

_Pero ro quiero hacer una misión!_-contesto

_Aye!_-dijo happy

_Que no entiende, estoy muy cansada quiero descansar un poco_-

_No'! Vamos a ir a una misión_-dijo natsu

_Agh, las mujeres no somos como los hombres y...amm...g-gatos, ok nosotras necesitamos reposo_-

_M-m-me dijo gato_-dijo happy con aura depresiva -_asi que solo soy una mascota ummum_

_No happy no quise decir eso ,tu eres parte del equipo_-

_Me voy a comer pescado, como mascota que soy_-dijo happy llendose con un aura depresiva

_H-happy...ah, natsu porque no vas con erza o gray?_-

_Porque erza se fue a una misión clasificación S y al estupido de gray no lo eh visto y no me interesa ir con el_-dijo natsu

_Esta bi-_decia lucy

_Esta bien, lucy, ire yo solo con happy_-

_Oye no te haz enojado verdad?_-pregunto lucy

_No, adios_-dijo natsu dando un puertazo que hizo que todos los del gremio voltearan a ver la puerta, y dejando a una lucy preocupada

Lucy camino hacia la barra y ahí se quedo pensando en lo sucedido con natsu hasta que recordo...

_Oye, mira-chan, no haz visto a gray_-pregunto lucy

_Mmm..., me parece que salio a una misión_-contesto mirajane

_El solo, que raro que no le haiga dicho a ninguno de nosotros_-dijo lucy pensando-_bueno creo que mejor me voy, hasta luego_

_Bye, bye lucy_-se despidio mira

Cuando lucy salio vio un hermoso atardecer, se sorprendio, pues, habia llegado muy temprano al gremio y no noto el paso del tiempo, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho un ruido detras del gremio..

_Ahh' que fue eso_-dijo lucy-_debería ir a revisar, ¿o no?;demonios que tal si es un secuestrador mejor me voy...espera...yono soy cobarde, además, tengo a mis espiritus, no hay nada que temer lucy_-dijo mientras se dirijia al lugar proveniente de donde provenia el ruido, cuando llego no había nada ni nadie

_Que raro, en fin_-dijo dispuesta a marcharse, pero, algo o más bien alguien cayó encima de ella

Y todo paso como en cámara lenta, gray caía sobre lucy, y, un frasco que traía gray en la mano caía sobre ellos, con una especie de polvos de colores...

_Kyya'!_-es todo lo que se escucho después del accidente

_Lucy'!_-grito gray

_Quien más, quitate de encima gray_-replico lucy

_No puedo_-dijo gray mientras intentaba moverse

_¿Eh? Que es esto no puedo moverme_-dijo lucy

_Mierda debe ser por ese estupido polvo_-dijo gray

_¿A que te refieres?_-pregunto lucy

_Bueno pues.._-decia gray-_hoy fui a una misión yo solo, tenia que regresar unos costales de polvo mágico que se habían robado a su dueña, una anciana que vive a las afueras de fiore, cuando se los devolvi la anciana por gratitud me regalo un frasco con polvos magicos que paralizan los musculosde una persona o en este caso de dos, lo malo es que no se como revertir el efecto..._-finalizo gray viendo a lucy, ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que se sonrojaron, se dieron cuenta de la posición tan comprometida en la que estaban...

Lucy estaba debajo de gray con los brazos arriba de su cabeza y gray estaba con una pierna en la entrepierna de lucy y sus brazos a los dos lados de la cabeza de lucy, pues cuando cayó intento levantarse pero en eso quedo paralizado, además, sus rostros estaban muy maldecian mentalmente el polvo pues estaban muy sonrojados y no podian apartar la vista ya que estaban paralizados

_¿Mierda que vamos hacer?_-dijo gray aun sonrojado

_Pues no lo se..._-dijo lucy poniendose pensativa-_ya se porque no intentas moverte, con tu fuerza a lo mejor lo logras_

_Que'¿encerio crees que funcione?_-dijo gray con una gotita en la cabeza

_Es eso o quedarnos asi hasta que el efecto pase y talvez tarde dias sabes_

_Esta bien_-gray empezo a poner fuerza en sus manos y intentaba moverse, poco a poco se veia como gray se iba separando de lucy, pero gray ya se estaba cansando, y esos polvos eran muy fuertes hasta que...gray ya no pudo más y cayó

Cuando lucy vio que gray caia arriba de ella otra vez grito-_kkyyyaaa'!_-pero esta vez quedaron mucho más cercas y por la fuerza de la caida sus bocas chocaron

El cuerpo de gray estaba mucho más pegado al de lucy y su abdomen chocaba con los pechos de lucy apretandolos, pero eso no era lo peor si no que, debido al impacto las bocas de los dos chocaron y por la impresión del golpe los dos habían cerrado los ojos así que técnicamente parecia como si se estuvieran besando y aun más porque lucy había abierto la boca cuando gritó asi que parecia un beso de lenguita (JeJe' */*)

**Regresemos 5 minutos antes del beso...**

En la entrada del gremio se veia a un muchacho de pelo rosa y a un gato con alas

_Ya lo he decidido happy me disculpare con lucy_-dijo natsu

_Aye sir'!_-contesto happy

_La verdad no estuvo bien que la quisiera obligar a ir a una misión, todo el mundo necesita descansar ¿no?_-decia natsu sonriente

_Aye'!_-

_Ok, vamos_-dijo natsu caminando hacia la entrada

_Kkyyyaaa'!_-se escucho

_Mmp...¿Que fue eso?_-pregunto natsu

_Se parece a la voz de_-decia happy

_Lucy'!_-grito natsu corriendo hacia donde se había escuchado el grito, pero cuando llego paro y se paralizó

_¿Que pasa natsu?_-decia happy llegando al lugar-_e-es lucy_-happy se sorprendio ¿¡lucy besándose con gray , que estaba pasando!?, pero natsu no estaba mejor que happy...

Natsu estaba ahí paralizado viendo la ecena **Eh'?que pasa?Lucy con gray besándose?, ahg me duele mi pecho, mierda, ¿que pasa?, me siento muy caliente nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a gray, lo quiero matar, pero, ¿porque?, ¿porque se está besando con lucy?, no, eso no tienenada que ver, a mi no me gusta lucy ¿cierto?, ¡pero que mierda! Yo no estoy enamorado de lucy vamos pecho deja de doler** pensaba natsu sin percatarse que tenía una mirada asesina que solo tiene cuando pelea y apretaba sus puños hasta el punto que empezaba a salir sangre de ellos

_¿Natsu?_-dijo happy un poco asustado

_Vamonos happy_-dijo natsu caminando hacia la ciudad

* * *

**Ta-tan lo dejo aquí, se que esto es un One-Short y normalmente debe ser de 1 capítulo pero yo lo quiero hacer en 2 capítulos Muuuajaajaaaa' 3:D lo se soy mala :P.**

**Este capítulo tuvo mas GraLu que NaLu pero en el proximo habrá puro NaLu y...amm...LEMON'! See' en el proximo y último capítulo sere pervertida y obvio espero no se decepcionen bueno...**

**Hasta el proximo capítulo los quiero ¡Besos! *o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa'! Perdón por la tardanza pero mi laptop esta fallando y esta muy lenta :(, lo se es triste, enserio gracias por ser pacientes...espero y le guste (es mi primer lemon D:), nos vemos abajo Gaturroz *-***

"**Parte 2"**

* * *

Y aquí estamos de vuelta en una escena un tanto romántica y extraña y digo extraña porque para ciertas dos personitas esta ecena era muy extraña y incomoda...y ¿de que ecena hablo?, hablo del hermoso beso entre lucy y gray...asi es, ellos dos, se estaban besando aunque el beso no duro mucho, ya que, después de casi 1 minutos 51 segundos de beso gray se sorprendió tanto por la situación que con una fuerza que ni el sabe de donde saco se alejo de lucy quedando sentado junto a ella y rompiendo el hechizo de los polvos magicos...

_Y-y-yo..p-perdón lucy-_dijo gray muy sonrojado

_A-a-ah jajaja no te preocupes no f-fue tu c-culpa-_dijo lucy riendo para liberar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente

_Jaja tienes razón, además, no es que nosotros nos queramos ¿cierto? Jaja-_dijo gray tocando su cabeza

_C-cierto ja y-ya me tengo que ir_-dijo lucy parandose

_Ok-_dijo gray como si nada hubiera pasado

_S-si, bueno adios'!-_dijo lucy para después salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

**POV GRAY**

_Adios-_dije a la nada con la mano en forma de despedida, y pensé un poco en lo que había ocurrido...yo, lucy, beso, ¿me gusto?...ah! No, no bueno la verdad si, un poco, pero ese beso no lo sentí de amor, más bien lo sentí como si nunca debió de haber pasado, yo veo a lucy como una hermana que debo cuidar y proteger ¿no? O en verdad ¿siento algo por ella?

_Gray-sama'!_-grito juvia corriendo hacia mi-_gray-sama ¿donde estaba?, llevo buscandolo todo el dia, juvia estaba muy preocupada ¿esta bien?_

_...-_me quede en silencio note un brillo especial en su mirada, ella siempre me miraba asi, pero ¿porque ahora me parece especial?, a decir verdad siempre me habia gustado esa mirada que me daba

_¿Gray-sa-_la bese antes de que terminara la frase, este beso era diferente al de lucy, se sentía más calido y dulce, ¿sera que me g-gusta juvia?, eso es imposible, ella nunca me podría gustar, aunque ella siempre esta a mi lado sin importar lo que pase no seria extraño que me gustara...me separe de ella lentamente

_Jaja_-reí bajo, pues juvia estaba sonrojada hasta morir, parecia un tomate, ella...ella..ella me gusta y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que imbecil

**POV NORMAL **

Después de eso gray tomo a juvia de la mano y caminaron así hasta la puerta del gremio, juvia estaba tan feliz y sorprendida que no podía articular ni una palabra, entraron al gremio agarrados de la mano y todos fijaron su vista en ellos...

_¡Wow!_-gritaron todos al ver que estaban agarrados de la mano

_Tsk_-dijo gray soltando a juvia y caminando a una mesa

_¿que paso, eh gray?-_le preguntó gaajel

_Nada, no paso nada-_dijo gray tomando el vaso de gaajel y sonriendo para sus adentros

_¡eh pequeño idiota ese es mi vaso, si quieres algo ve a la barra!_-dijo gaajel echando humo de la cabeza

_¿¡y que pasa si quiero tomar de aquí?, ni que tuvieras buen gusto para las bebidas!-_dijo gray parandose

_¿¡que dijiste!?_-y asi empezó otra de las comunes peleas en el gremio

**Con natsu...**

Natsu y happy llegaron a su casa, no habian hablado en todo el camino, happy entro seguido de natsu el cual cerró lapuerta dando un puertazo y se fue directo a su cama

_N-nat-_dijo happy pero se calló inmediatamente cuando natsu dio un puñetazo contra la pared dejando pequeños rasguños en su puño y un hueco en la pared...happy comprendio y se fue a su cama directo a dormir

**POV NATSU **

¡Mierda! Que demonios me pasa-pensé-¿porqué estoy tan molesto?, a mi que demonios me importa que lucy y gray se besen no es que este celoso ¿cierto?, tal vez...No, no, no, yo no estoy celoso ¿porque habría de estarlo? ¿por el idiota de gray? NO! Yo no soy gay, que asco pensar eso, pero entonces ¿porqué, por lucy?...tal vez si sea por ella, no natsu solo te estas provocando dolor de cabeza, mejor me duermo y hago como si esto no hubiera pasado-pensé para despues mirar el reloj-_¿¡Que!? ¡10:57 pm!-_grité e inmediatamente me calle, pues no queria despertar a happy, queria tener silencio y con happy despierto eso no seria posible-_vaya el tiempo paso muy rápido el día de hoy-_dije en voz baja-_bien natsu a dormir_-dije eso para después cerrar los ojos intentando dormir, pero simplemente no podía lo que vi me tenía perturbado-_lucy~_-dije en voz baja para después cerrar los ojos y recordar cada momento que había tenido con ella, ella no era muy normal que digamos, era graciosa, valiente, amable y dulce cuando quería ¿que estará haciendo?, y zi esta con gray haciendo...¿¡Que no eso NO!?, y si eso pasa matare a gray, tal vez deberia ir a casa de lucy a comprobar que este bien, pero ¿no estare exagerando?, no para nada, me preocupada porque es mi mejor amiga y ya, no esta mal que vaya a echar un vistazo

**POV NORMAL**

Natsu salió de su casa con mucho cuidado para no despertar a happy

**3 horas antes...**

**POV LUCY**

_S-si, bueno adios'!_-después de eso salí corriendo, cuando me aleje lo suficiente pare, respire y empeze a caminar normal, ¿yo y gray?, esa pregunta empezó a revolotear en mi cabeza ¿me gusto el beso?, la verdad es que no estuvo mal tal vez.._-NO'!Lucy en que piensas!_-grite haciendo que toda la gente me viera como si estuviera loca los ignore y seguí caminando-a mi no me gusta gray el es como mi hermano nunca podría gustarme, si, gray no me gusta a mi me gusta natsu...espera, que! No, no, creo que esos polvos tienen efectos en el cerebro porque a mi no me gusta natsu es mi mejor amigo y ya hasta ahí.

Llegue a mi casa, tome un baño y me fui a dormir, este dia había sido muy largo.

**Tiempo normal...**

**POV NATSU**

Fui a la casa de lucy caminando lentamente, pues me asustaba la idea de que gray estuviera con ella, cuando llegue subí por la ventana, si gray estaba con ella no quería que me vieran, entre y inmediatamente mi corazón se calmó, ella estaba sola y al parecer llevaba rato dormida, me acerque a ella y vi como su rostro era adornado por uno que otro pelo rubio, a su lado habia una lámpara encendida con una luz tenue color naranja que hacia que su pelo brillara y su piel se vea muy suave...

**POV NORMAL**

Natsu se quedo observándola-_Que bella eres_-dijo dispuesto a tocarle su mejilla con su mano, cuando lucy abrió sus ojos, esto hizo que el retrocediera

_¿N-natsu?_-dijo frotandose un ojo-_¿que haces aqui?_

_Ah, bueno-_decia natsu nervioso-_es que, um, estaba preocup-ado por t-ti_

_¿eh?_-dijo lucy sorprendida ¿porque?

_-Pues verás, es que quería disculparme por gritarte-_

_-Ja, te lo agradezco pero no tienes porque preocuparte-_

_-bueno no es solo eso, también...-_

_-¿que pasa natsu?_-pregunto lucy preocupada

_Hoy te vi, "besando a gray"-_esto último lo dijo en voz baja

_-¿que?-_

_Que tu y gray_-decia natsu

_Ah,l-lo viste ¿natsu?-_

_-Si-_

_Lo que paso fue un accidente-_decia lucy parandose-_me sorprendió mucho y la verdad es qu-_en ese momento natsu tomo a lucy y la acorralo contra la pared agarrando las muñecas de lucy a los lados de la cabeza de lucy

_Kya, natsu, ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?-_le grito lucy

_¿te gusta?-_le pregunto natsu en voz baja

_-¿Que?-_

_¿¡Te gusta gray!?_-le grito natsu viéndola a los ojos, lls ojos de lucy reflejaban confusión, mientras que los de natsu reflejaban enojo y miedo

_Y-y-yo, bueno pues, la verdad es q-que-_antes de que lucy pudiera responderle, natsu la beso, era un beso lleno de pasión, lucy estaba en shock se preguntaba ¿que estaba pasando? Aunque no pudo evitar seguirle el juego a natsu.

Cuando natsu notó que lucy le empezaba a corresponder suaviso el beso y lo convirtio en un beso dulce y calido, despues de un tiempo separaron por falta de aire

**POV NATSU**

Me separe de ella por la falta de aire y nos miramos, mi estómago se sentía como si cientos de dragones pelearán dentro de el, ahora que la besé, me di cuenta, la amo, todo este tiempo yo reprími mis sentimientos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la amo

_N-na-_ella estaba a punto de hablar, ja, que tonta este no es momento para eso, asi que, la calle volviendo a besarla intensamente, ha no aguantaba ni un momento más quiero probar todo su cuerpo, todo su ser La Amo 3

**POV LUCY**

Me volvió a besar apasionadamente, parecia un dragón enloquecido y eso me gustaba, sus besos, ahora que los probé siento que no puedo vivir sin ellos y quiero más...Lo Amo 3

**POV NORMAL**

Lucy y natsu se besaban apasionadamente cuando lucy salto sobre el y el la tomo de las piernas sin dejar de besarla, natsu la llevo a su cama y se recosto sobre ella, después le quito lentamente su camisa y apreció esos grandes pechos que volverían loco a cualquier hombre, pero el nunca permitiría que otro hombre los apreciara y mucho menos los tocara.

Natsu empezó a morder y lamer el cuello de lucy mientras ella gemía y le quitaba su chaleco, natsu paso su mano por el abdomen de lucy hasta que llego a sus pechos y empezó a masajear un pezón con la mano mientras que besaba y hacia circulos con su lengua en el otro...

_A~ah, um, ah~!-_gemia lucy de placer acariciando el cabello de natsu

Natsu se exito aun más de lo que estaba al escucharla gemir así, sentía que su miembro le apretaba, así que empezó a lamer y masajear los pezones de lucy más salvajemente

_Agh~ a-ah~ um~-_gemía lucy

_Me encanta escucharte gemir asi-_le dijo natsu con voz ronca para después morder su hombro y lamer sus labios, lucy ante esto movio sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran por encima de sus prendas

_Ah~!-_gimio lucy

_Ahg~-_gimio natsu

Natsu empezo a bajar la falda de lucy mientras que lamia su abdomen y dejaba pequeños chupetes, lanzó la falda lejos y abrió las piernas de lucy

_Natsu~ ¿que v-vas hac- ah~-_lucy no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que natsu empezó a lamer el clitoris de lucy

_Ah~, k-kya, n-n-nat-su! Ah~-_gemia lucy

Natsu empezo a sucionar el clitoris de lucy y metia y sacaba su dedo indice de la intimidad de lucy

_Quiero escucharte más, me encantas, ah_-decia natsu jadeando y masajeando el clitoris de lucy con sus dedos

_Ah~ a, um, natsu_-decia lucy gimiendo, natsu subió su vista y vio la cara angelical, sonrojada de lucy llena de satisfacción y diciendo su nombre, esto provoco que se exitara mucho asi que empezó a lamer el clitoris de lucy salvajemente, con una mano masajeaba un pecho le lucy y con la otra metía sus dedos en la intimidad de lucy

_Ya~ y-ya, ah~, natsu~ me voy a c-corer!_-grito lucy loca de placer

Al escuchar esto natsu empezó a masajear salvajemente el clitoris de lucy con sus dedos y empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos mas rápidamente

_Vamos, hazlo, ya quiero probarte-_dijo natsu completamente exitado

_Ah~ah, n-no, m-um, más, más~!_-gritaba lucy con los ojos cerrados-_n-n-natsu, Natsu!-_grito lucy para después tener su primer orgasmo, natsu bebió todo el líquido de lucy, se puso sobre ella y vio su rostro, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos entre abiertos le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo

_No sabes, lo rico que es probarte-_y después la beso suavemente

Lucy lo empujo hacia el lado y se puso sobre el, esto sorprendió a natsu que estaba dispuesto a protestar pero calló cuando lucy empezó a mover sus caderas sobre su miembro

_Ah~-_gimio natsu

_Ahora va mi venganza-_dijo lucy bajandole su prenda inferior y dejando su miembro al descubierto

Lucy rozo su lengua contra la cabeza del miembro de natsu haciendolo gemir roncamente después empezó a lamer lentamente

_Ah~ ah-_gemia natsu

Despues lucy puso sus pechos alrededor de el pene y lo empezo a masajear con ellos mientras que con la lengua lamia la cabeza...

_Mm...lucy~_-gemia natsu

Después lucy introdujo el pene en su boca y empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, natsu sentía que explotaría en ese momento, se sentía todo tan bien, ¡Demonios! Esa mujer lo enloquecia

_Natsu, y-yo tam-bien quiero probarte-_le dijo lucy roja de la verguenza

_Ah~, ah~, l-lu-cy, lucy-_lucy empezó a mover la cabeza mas rápido hasta que natsu no pudo más y llegó al climax en la boca de lucy, lucy lo tragó y se acostó en el pecho de natsu, natsu la abrazó

_Esto no a acabado ¿cierto?__-_le pregunto natsu

Lucy negó con la cabeza-_no, quiero tenerte dentro de mi_- le contestó sonriendo

_Jaja-_natsu solto una risita ante sus palabras-_Te Amo, lucy_

_Yo también_- lucy se inclino y lo besó, era un beso lento y disfrutable

Natsu se puso encima de lucy sin dejar de besarla, lucy lo tomo del rostro y le acarició las mejillas, natsu puso su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de lucy y muy lentamente lo empezó a meter mientras lamia el cuello de lucy, ella lo abrazó y le empezó a acariciar el cabello, natsu sintió que topaba con algo y se dio cuenta que hacia llegado el momento...

_¿estas bien?_-le preguntó

_Claro, jajja es la mejor noche de mi vida_-le contesto lucy

Natsu empezó a introducirlo rápidamente para que no le doliera tanto y lamia su cuello para distraer la un poco del dolor y de una embestida le arrancó su virginidad a lucy

_Ahg,um-_lucy apreto un poco la espalda de natsu debido al dolor, natsu la abrazó y se quedaron asi por unos segundos

_¿porque te detienes?,yo soporta re cualquier dolor por ti-_le dijo lucy

_Yo también lo are por ti cada vez que sea necesario_-le dijo natsu para después besarla y empezar a embestir la intimidad de lucy, estar dentro de ella si que era el cielo para natsu era tan apretada h suave que no queria salir de ahi nunca más se sentia tan bien que inconscientemente empezó a embestirla más rápido, los dos gemian con cada embestida y se sentia tan bien que en menos de 10 minutos ambos llegaron al climax

Ahhh~-gimio lucy

Lucy~-gimio natsu

Después natsu se re costo el lado de lucy, ella lo abrazó estaba tan cansada que lo unico que pudo decir antes de caer profundamente dormida fue

_-Nunca me sueltes, mi dragón-_

Natsu se sorprendió por sus palabras, después sonrió, la abrazó y le dijo

_-claro que no, mi princesa, te lo prometo-_

Después quedaron profundamente dormidos...

Al amanecer se trataron como pareja de recién casados, lucy le preparó el desayuno y natsu la hizo reir con sus tontas bromas y se dieron uno que otro beso cuando pudieron, ahora iban camino al gremio pero a mitad del camino se encontraron con alguien...

_Natsu'!-_grito happy para lanzarse sobre el

_¿happy?_-dijo natsu confundido

_Porque no me despertaste, pensé que te había pasado algo_-le dijo happy a natsu

_Ah si perdón, happy, tengo algo que hacer adelantense_-dijo natsu corriendo hacia el gremio pero no sin antes darle un beso a lucy en la frente

_Que fue eso?_-dijo happy sorprendido

_Pues veras happy, es una larga historia_-le respondio lucy sonrojada

_Seee guussstaan-_dijo happy, tipico de el

_Happy, jaja esta vez tienes la razón_-dijo lucy riendo

_Eso quiere decir que son pareja?_-pregunto happy

_Asi es_-

_Vaya yo pensé que te acostabas con el primero que se te pusiera, como nunca tuviste novio-_

_¿Que dijiste?-_le dijo lucy con una venita en la frente, para después empezar a correr detrás de el

**Con natsu...**

Natsu entro al gremio corriendo preguntando por gray

_Creo que esta en los dormitorios-_le dijo cana

_Gracias-_le respondió natsu para después salir corriendo

Cuando encontro a gray le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

_¿¡Que te pasa estúpida flamita!?_-le grito gray

_Eso es por lo de ayer_-le contesto natsu

_Ah que te refieres?-_le dijo gray lanzandole un ataque magico

_Me refiero a lo de lucy idiota-_le contestó natsu lanzandole un ataque magico

_Eso fue un accidente-_le dijo gray dandole un puñetazo en el estomago

_Asi pues al pareser ese accidente te gusto mucho ¿no?-_le dijo natsu dandole una patada en el estomago

_No, te equivocas fue culpa de unos polvos magicos_-le dijo gray dandole un puñetazo en la cara

_Y a mi que, besaste a lucy-_le dijo natsu tambien dandole un puñetazo en la cara

Ambos cayeron al suelo...

_-Calmate flamita, se que ella es tu chica nunca me metería con ella-_

_-¿Que como sabes eso?- _le dijo natsu poniendose de pie

_Jajaja, todos lo saben, te gusta ¿cierto?-_le dijo también poniéndose de pie

_No me gusta, la amo-_le contestó natsu con seriedad

Gray se quedo en shock, pero luego sonrió_-esta bien, me alegro por ti y ya te lo explique, fue un accidente-_le dijo gray

_Esta bien-_le contestó natsu

Ambos chocaron sus manos...

_Que bueno que una persona con un cerebro congelado como tu lo entienda-_le dijo natu

_Que dijiste vela derretida?-_le contesto gray chocando sus cabezas

_Lo que escuchaste Cerebro Congelado-_le respondió natsu

Ambos empezaron a pelear

_Gray-sama'!_-llego juvia corriendo por un lado

_Natsu'-_por el otro lucy y happy

_Oigan idiotas_-y la mas temible de todas erza-_dejen de pelear-_dijo lanzandolos por el aire hasta que cayeron encima de un arbol

En eso erza empezó a gritar les, lucy y natsu cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron

Tal vez sea un idiota pero es mio y se que el me protegerá...Te Amo-pensó lucy sonriendo le con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas

Por fin te encontré y nunca te soltare, Te Amo-pensó natsu sonriendo le a lucy

* * *

**~Fin~**

**Ta-ta-ta-chan el fin, otra vez gracias por su paciencia Gaturroz esperó y les aiga gustado y si me dejan reviews no me awuito xD (pongo tiste), si siguen mi historia no podre actualizar debido a que mi laptop esta lenta como les dije al inicio y la verdad me desespero mucho cuando anda así, espero entiendan...y ya saben pueden dejar sexy's reviews. **

**Hasta la proxima Gaturroz :3**


End file.
